Abuse
by fmagirl167
Summary: This is about my dragon character Adam abusing the one he loves because he dragon form takes over at times.  don't like violence/yaoi don't read or comment thank you...


Koji was in his room sitting on the floor, he had his phone in his lap waiting for a phone call. Suddenly he got up and his phone vibrated in his pocket. He jumped like 2 feet in the air XD. "OMG" he said as he calmed down and got his phone out and opened it. It was a text message from his boyfriend Adam, It read:

Hey,

Wanna meet up I'll meet you at the college.

Love,

Adam ^_^

Koji smiled and answered the text, and then he went to go get ready. He grabbed his backpack, his school id so he could get into the building. Then he was on his way, He walked out of his house and down the street and to the school. Before he walked in this girl with long black hair ran up to him, "excuse me sir can you open this for me" she said looking all sad, Koji starred at her "um are you old enough to be drinking this?" he asked. She glared at him, "yes I'm 21 years old now just open up the fing beer" she yelled at him. Koji was shocked" okay miss snappy seesh" he said as he tried to open the beer but had no luck. "Sorry but I'm having no luck in opening this but I know someone that may be able to help you" he said as he took out his cell phone and texted his brother Nicoli.

The girl was getting impatient, "are you going to help me or not I am very thirsty" she said angrily. Koji sighed "don't worry he should be here any minute. Just then Nicoli appeared, "hey bro what is the problem" he said. Koji smiled" well this girl here can't open her drink and I figured since you drink as well you could help her out" Nicoli smiled and took the drink from her and tried to pry off the lid as hard as he could. Koji and the girl watched him until finally Nicoli got the drink open, "there it's open" he said as he handed it back to her. She smiled" thank you, how did you do it so fast"? She asked. Nicoli hid his bloody hand "um…. It was nothing" he said happily even thou he was in pain. Koji starred at him "are you okay"? He asked. Nicoli smiled through the pain" yeah I'm fine don't worry about me" he said as he teleported away. Koji sighed "well it was nice helping you out but I have somewhere to be bye" he said as he walked up the steps. The girl watched him leave and then she took a sip of her beer and took out her cell phone and pushed a button in the center and her bf appeared. "Hey" she said happily as she jumped into his arms. He caught her" hey baby" he said as he kissed her. Koji on the other hand made it to room 210. He used his key and opened up the door. He walked inside and Adam was standing by the wall starring at him. "Who was that girl I saw you with?" he asked. Koji was shocked" idk she just ran up to me asking for help I don't even know her name" he said trying to reason with him. Adam sighed and walked over to Koji and grabbed his arm. He was confused; Adam dragged him over to the wall and chained him there. Koji was confused and pulled on the chains" um why am I chained up"? He asked. Adam didn't say anything but then he walked over to koji and hit him with his tail. Koji got hit and fell over, T_T "why did you hit me" he said in pain. Adam starred at him, and came over to him and grabbed him by his shirt and growled. Then he slashed him across the face. Koji screamed in pain as Adam's claws cut into the skin on his face. He was bleeding badly and he started to get teary eyed. "why are you doing this to me" he said upset. Adam wasn't listening to him but then he picked him up and threw him against the wall. Koji hit the wall in extreme pain and he screamed as he fell back onto the floor. Koji started to cry, he was in extreme pain and he had no idea why Adam was abusing him like this. Adam then walked out of the room for a while. Koji took that time to take his phone out of his pocket with his tail and was about to call Tsume but Adam came back and took his phone away and tossed it aside, Koji starred at him. Adam growled again as he slashed him once more. Koji yelled in pain again and didn't even look at him this time.

~later that night~

Adam had left the room for something; Koji was still chained to the wall in pain. He was crying and wondering what got into his bf. Adam was in the school nurses office, "so have you been taking your medication"? she asked. Adam starred at her" yeah stop asking me questions" he said angrily. She sighed" I think your lying to me, show me the bottle" she demanded. Adam sighed and handed her the bottle with like half the pills in it still. "you know you can't be off these or your dragon half takes over" Adam sighed" I know I just forget" She sighed" well I'm going to make sure you take these and I know you haven't had one yet today" she said as she took one out and handed it to him" take this" she said. Adam sighed" alright" he said as he took the pill. Suddenly he snapped back in control. "I gotta go" he said in a hurry and rushed back to his room. He ran inside and found Koji on the ground crying and bleeding. He quickly unchained him and held him "Koji speak to me I'm sorry I hurt you" Koji looked up at him and hugged him tightly and cried. Adam picked him up and put him in the bed, and bandaged up his wounds. Koji curled up into a ball, Adam pet his head. "I'm so sorry I did this to you... I love you" he said as he kissed him on the head and let him rest.

Adam went to the bathroom and starred at the pills he had to take, "I have to stop forgetting to take this I don't want to hurt my bf again" he said to himself.

~ Early the next morning~

Koji woke up and sat up; he was still in pain but tried not to show it. Then his phone went off, Koji got up and went over to it and opened it. It was Tsume, it read:

My precious Neko,

I'm coming to visit you.

See you in a few.

Love,

Tsume…

Koji smiled and answered back and went to go get changed into clean clothes and change the bandages. He was kinda worried about what Tsume would think when he saw him all beat up but he didn't worry about that now. He was just happy to see him and he got ready and went into the lobby to wait.

TBC

A/N: wow Adam got violent 0_0

What will happen next stay tuned XD


End file.
